Kandankei Pretty Cure
Kandankei Pretty Cure is an old fanseries rewritten by StarQueen22. Its theme is weather and meteorology. Story Characters Pretty Cures and Mascots Asusa Sato/Cure Resplandor Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) A popular athletic girl who is apart of basketball team. She is a known for her brawn and beauty having many boys and girls fall for her looks and personality. She is childhood friends with Fumiko. In civilian form, she has short red hair and brown eyes. As Cure Resplandor, her grows slightly longer tied in a spiked ponytail turning orange with red spikes with yellow tips and her eyes turn red. Fumiko Hyouketsu/Cure Gel Voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), Cristina Valenzuela (English) A calm cool and collected childhood friend of Asusa and is the president of the ballet club of the school. On top of being a ballet student she also is a violinist. In civilian form, she has shoulder length pale blue hair with long framing strands with a slight curl to the ends and dark blue eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Gel, her hair turns darker tying in pigtails with teal her bows with gems on the front and her eyes turn Alice blue. Meteor She is the mascot of the series. Villains Météorologue He is the leader of the villains. Flares He is the first to attack the Cures. Blizzard He is the second to attack the cures. He is stubborn, hard head, and a bit hateful but is playful with his twin sister. He is the brawn of the group who is also smart coming up with ideas on how their plans harder for the cures the defeat them. Windy She is the third to attack the cures. She thinks the world should revolve around her and wants every guys attention and tends to bully Pirma cause she is prettier than her but tends to smacked back by Blizzard if she does Shadow It is the fourth to attack the cures. Pirma She is the fifth to attack. She is technically Blizzard's twin sister though not blood related they were both born from the same snowflake Météorologue used to make them. She is protective over her older brother who loves to tease her. She later gains the power to transform using the snowflake key. Disaterious They are the monsters of the day. Family Miki and Arata Sato They are Asusa's parents. Miki tends to experiment with foods and never has one type of breakfast sometimes it's a normal Japanese Breakfast and next it's an American Breakfast, she is pregnant with twins. While Arata is a Manager at a popular restaurant. Students of Fujita Academy Tamaki She is one of Asusa's teammates and another one of her best friends. She is also a blogger. Items Weather Modules They are the henshin devices of the series. To transform the girls shout "Pretty Cure, Weather Signal!" Snowflake Key It's the henshin device for Pirma when she turns to the good and transforms her into Snowflake Witch. To use it she shouts "Snow Power On!" Locations Snowfall City: It's where the story takes place. In it are: * Fujita Academy: It's where the cures go to school. * Hyouketsu Ballet School: It's a ballet school run by Fumiko's parents. Episodes Trivia * This will probably be the first one up since the authoress is getting so many questions about her putting this up and is getting help from another artist on Deviantart to help with the villains and will not let up.